Bear Necessities
"Bear Necessities" is the 7th episode of Wild Force. Summary Cell Phone Org disrupts the Rangers' ability to morph. Taylor's encounter with two strange boys leads to the discovery of two new Bear Wild Zords, which help the Rangers defeat Cell Phone Org. Meanwhile flashabacks show Taylor seeing the Animarium as a child and then searching and finding it as an adult in the Air Force. Plot 'Act I' Taylor is jogging past an Air Base when she sees a jet take off and then reminisces. The flashback shows Taylor flying a jet when suddenly the eagle zord flies past. She asks her squadron leader if the radar picked anything up and when she is told that it didn't she goes to investigate. She sees the Zord again however there is no response through her radio. She is then shocked to see the Animarium. The jet fails and begins to crash towards it causing her parachutes on to the Animarium.]]to eject and parachute onto the floating island. She looks around and says to herself that she knew it was real. As she enters the temple Princess Shayla appears from the sacred water and welcomes her. Princess Shayla tells her that the Eagle Zord has chosen her to protect the Earth and help preserve the Animarium. The Eagle crystal appears in Taylor's hand and she accepts. Back in Present, outside the air base, Taylor sees two Twins being chased by a Guard. She tells them to run and outside the Air Force Base.]]tells the Guard that she hasn't seen any boys. The guard asks her if she use to be a pilot here however Taylor tells him that he must have her mixed up with someone else, the guard says that that's too bad as Taylor was the best pilot they ever had. Taylor smiles and walks away. Meanwhile Cell Phone Org is terrorizing citizens and stealing their phones. This is seen by the rangers in the sacred water and they phone Taylor who says that she will check it out as she isn't too far from the org. Taylor approaches the org and uses her phone to morph, causing the org to say that he must have her phone. The two fight however Cell Phone Org causes Taylor to de-morph and as he tries to meets Toxica.]]grab her phone they fight over it but as Taylor isn't morphed she gets kicked around. Taylor runs and Cell Phone Org chases her however he loses her and comes across Toxica and Jindrax. Cell Phone Org is surprised to see Duke Orgs and Jindrax tells him that more rangers are coming with more phones. Toxica tells him that they could all be his and Phone Org agrees and says that he will use a force field to trap them. Toxica then gives him the potion for Putrids so that he has an army to destroy them with. Phone Org then places a force field over the city which prevents phones from being used. 's field.]] Taylor is running from some Putrids and hides behind some barrels. She attempts to use her phone however it doesn't work. Taylor sees the two boys again and tells them to get down before the Putrids see them. However the boys are spotted causing Taylor to jump out and try to fight off the Putrids. Taylor is unable to fight de-morphed but the two boys raise their hands and blast the Putrids away. Taylor then falls unconscious. The other rangers arrive and are met by Cell Phone Org who blasts them, de-morphs them and then attempts to steal their phones. The rangers are unable to use their phones and continue to be kicked around by Cell Phone Org. sees the Animarium.]]Meanwhile the two boys begin to heal the unconscious Taylor. Another flashback shows Taylor as a child on an airplane. The other passengers are asleep and as she looks out the window she sees the Animarium. She wakens her Mum to show her however clouds have covered it and her mum tells her to get some rest. The two boys awaken Taylor and she thanks them for healing her, saying that she owes them one. She comments that they don't talk much. Cell Phone Org is kicking around the un-morphed rangers and they decide to run from him. He chases them but they lose him as Max kicks a barrel into him. Alyssa then says that she thinks she knows how to stop him. The two boys take Taylor back to the Air Base and when she asks why they do not respond. However when and the Twins.]] Taylor asks if the reason is good they nod so she approaches a Military Man guarding the entrance and gets rid of him by pretending to be a superior officer and ordering him to find the boys. The boys and Taylor get through the entrance and they take her to a warehouse. Meanwhile Phone Org finds the rangers. The boys take Taylor to a hole in the ground and point down to two glowing white flowers at the bottom. Taylor says that she does owe them one so will retrieve the flowers for them. Taylor begins to climb down the side of the hole. Meanwhile the Cole hits Phone Org into Danny who grabs him. Cell Phone Org tries to struggle free but is unsuccessful. tell Taylor to keep the flowers.]]The side of the hole breaks off and Taylor drops, falling towards the bottom. She takes out her phone. Meanwhile Alyssa jumps at Cell Phone Org and breaks his antenna, allowing them to morph. Simultaneously Taylor tries her phone and manages to morph and glide down to get the flowers. She then flies back up and gives them to the boys, saying that a promise is a promise. The boys then give two seeds to Taylor and she thanks them, saying that they must be very special to the boys. 'Act II' Cell Phone Org is crying over his broken antenna and Alyssa states that he doesn't have a chance without his faces the struggling rangers.]]antenna. Cole reminds him that it was him who started this and not them however Cell Phone Org confidently declares that he will also finish it. Suddenly they are blasted and Cell Phone Org turns to see it was Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax reminds Cell Phone Org that he said he would destroy the rangers and Cell Phone Org reminds him that they said they would help him do it. Cole stands up and shouts "Toxica!". Toxica stands and says that they have just been toiling with the rangers and that playtime is now over. Phone Org attacks the rangers and knocks them all the wall and declares them all to be 'out of service' however Taylor then appears and kicks him to the wall. With the rangers together they combine their weapons and destroy him, allowing Taylor to announce his services terminated. .]]Toxica then runs over and performs her spell so that he live again. The rangers call for their zords to ascend and form the Megazord. Phone Org begins attacking the Megazord and as Taylor slams her hands down in frustration the two seeds appear in her hand. The two boys then come running over with the flowers in their hands. The Megazord turns to them and Taylor is then shocked to see them turn into a White Bear Zord and Black Bear Zord. The two seeds in her hand then turn into the according animal crystals. Taylor says that she knew there was something different about those boys. Princess Shalya excitedly exclaims from the Animarium that the Bear Brothers are back. She says that one .]]represents fire and the other ice. The bears attack Cell Phone Org with their fire and ice powers. They then replace the shark and tiger zord and join the Megazord. The Megazord punches Cell Phone Org repeatedly and then blasts him with fire and ice, destroying him. 'Act III' Taylor thanks the new zords and welcomes them to the team. The rangers cheer in celebration however suddenly the Megazord looses power and collapses. Cole asks the lion zord what is wrong and lion zord looks sadly back. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Princess Shayla says that the bear zords were too powerful for the lion zord to control. *Cole promises to find away to make the lion zord better. Alyssa ensures him that they will and then looks at Cole's photograph. *Cole meets Master Org who attacks him, declares the lion zord history and then looks at Cole's photograph. ("Soul Searching") Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-thebearnessecities-161.jpg prwf-thebearnessecities-174.jpg prwf-thebearnessecities-210.jpg prwf-thebearnessecities-220.jpg prwf-thebearnessecities-279.jpg